poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Un-Valentine's Day
Un-Valentine’s Day is the fifth episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on October 7, 1989. Synopsis To make sure the Hundred Acre Wood won't be flooded with Valentine’s Day cards like last year, everyone must do something to avoid a repeat of last year’s terrible fiasco. Rabbit tries to tell Pooh to control himself, since last years fiasco was mainly caused by him, but instead, Pooh gives Rabbit a Valentine. Now, forced by what Pooh has done Rabbit, he declares to Pooh that there is only one decision left to do: to cancel Valentine’s Day immediately and forever, and he forces him and everyone else to follow the example set by Eeyore last year and promise that not even a teeny, tiny Valentine gift will be given. When someone gives Pooh a gift anonymously, the cycle starts yet again. Pooh comes to the conclusion that it must have been Christopher Robin, and his friends all agree by surprise, so they make a big Valentine play to show their appreciation, which was Piglet’s idea. Plot It's Valentine’s Day again, and Rabbit holds a meeting to decide how to avoid a repeat of the “terrible fiasco" that was last year’s Valentine’s Day. Tigger agrees but then asks Rabbit what “terrible fiasco" are they talking about. Rabbit refreshes Tigger’s memory by explaining to him that ten zillion Valentines had been given out, last year, more than any one animal can use. Gopher's tunnels and Tigger’s house were getting overflowed and so messy by them that not even one could find his own Valentine. Rabbit explains to the others that most of the blame can be placed on just one of them -- a certain bear who shall remain nameless but whose initials are “Winnie", “The"; “Pooh". Pooh tells Rabbit that it sounds familiar, but he can’t quite place the face. Rabbit states to everyone that whenever he or anyone else gave Pooh one Valentine, he responded with three. Gopher says that he had forty bushels, Owl says that he have received two hundred thousand bushels at least and Tigger says that he got “quadzillion" and one bushels (which he thinks it is an even number, except that it is and odd one), but he wonders how many that is. When Pooh suggests about getting to giving Valentines and greets Rabbit a Happy Valentine’s Day while giving him a Valentine, Rabbit, forced by what Pooh did to him, declares to Pooh that there is only one option left to do. Pooh surprisedly asks Rabbit about going give him a Valentine, and he thanks him for that, but Rabbit states to him that the choice he is talking about is to cancel Valentine’s Day, which shocks him and everyone else in confusion. He declares to him and everyone else that there is no other way, the situation calls for drastic measures and they should follow the example set by Eeyore, last year. Piglet told Rabbit that he did not send any Valentines, and Rabbit agrees with him, and he tells him and the others that way, nobody will have their feelings hurt or be buried by unwanted cards. He exclaims to him and everyone else that he wants them to promise that not even a teeny, tiny Valentine gift will be given. Everybody (,including Pooh,) has been forced by Rabbit to agree to his promise, which makes it approved and official. A short while later, Pooh answers a knock on his door to find an anonymous Valentine gift of a pot of honey. He decides that it must have been Piglet who gave him the gift, and walks off to give Piglet one in return. When Piglet gets the gift from Pooh, he feels very ungrateful since he wasn’t actually the one who gave Pooh a Valentine, and decides to bake him a cake as a thank-you Valentine gift. After baking the cake, he runs out to deliver it to Pooh as fast as possible, but runs into Tigger on the way. In surprise and fear of Rabbit finding out about the Valentine, he throws the cake high into the air, where it lands on Owl, who initially thinks that the cake is snow. When he realizes it’s a cake, with “From Piglet" written in icing, he thinks Piglet gave him a Valentine and goes to give him one in return, “in secret of course". Owl accidentally knocks the cake out of his tree and it lands on Tigger, who thinks it is a gift from Owl since there’s a feather stuck in it. A chain reaction starts with everyone getting gifts that are for other people and they give each other valentines in secret because of this, with Pooh, dressed as a giant mailbox, acting as the delivery center. When Rabbit gets a carrot wrapped in a bow delivered to his door, he sets out to find whoever is doing it. Everybody starts sending boxes and boxes of Valentines, but act like they are not Valentines. Rabbit eventually discovers them all at the mailbox. Rabbit calls another meeting at his house to ask Pooh why he sent the Valentines. He reveals that someone else broke Rabbit’s promise first. He just broke it more. He founds out that it was Christopher Robin who sent his Valentine, the only one who didn’t know about Rabbit’s promise, and everyone (including Rabbit) shockedly agrees with him. Pooh has a new Valentine that they can use, which is “terrifical", but it is kind of on the scrawny side. Tigger says that they need a Valentine so “gigantical", that it will hold all their friends ship and then some. Piglet says that if they act out Pooh’s card, it'd be a real life Valentine with all of them in it. With Rabbit as self-appointed leader they decide to make a play. They plan and rehearse the play, with Pooh and Kanga acting as a couple in love, Piglet acting as Cupid, Gopher and Roo as the orchestra, and Tigger doing the “specialty defects". They present the play to Christopher Robin a short while later, but everything goes wrong, with Piglet swinging from a rope all over the stage while forgetting his line and due to Owl’s rope handling, Piglet sets off a giant fan (presumingly put there by Tigger) being turned on and blowing everything away, and finally with Tigger doing the "grand finale" by blowing up barrels of gunpowder and basketballs. Christopher Robin thinks it was a huge success, calling it "the greatest comedy ever". Then Christopher reveals that he wasn’t the one who gave the original Valentine to Pooh by giving them all Valentines at that moment. On their way home, Piglet and Pooh run into Eeyore, and it's revealed that EEYORE was the one who gave the original Valentine, inspired by how Pooh "got everybody running around, all excited like, showing how much they cared for each other". He wanted to do the same kind of thing, but says that "An Eeyore never really could, mind you". The episode ends with Piglet saying “Oh, but you did, Eeyore!" and Pooh saying “Yes, you certainly did." The show ends with a Valentine heart with Piglet posing as Cupid, wishing everybody a Happy Saint Valentine’s Day. Charcters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher * Kanga * Roo * Owl * Christopher Robin Cast Credits Produced By WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Story by JYMN MAGON MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER STEPHEN SUSTARSIC MARK ZASLOVE Assistant Story Editors CARTER CROCKER BRUCE TALKINGTON Director TERENCE HARRISON With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN HAL SMITH MICHAEL GOUGH With the Voice Talents of PATTY PARRIS TIM HOSKINS NICHOLAS MELODY JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Voice Direction MARK ZASLOVE Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers GEORGE GOODE BOB KLINE Key Layout Designer JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Director MIRCEA MANTTA Timing Directors JOHN CASE MITCH ROCHON Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER JEFFREY ARTHUR Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista Television Quotes﻿ *'Eeyore - '“I remembered the way Pooh got everybody running around, all excited-like...showing how much they cared for each other...made me wish that I could do that...not that an Eeyore ever really could, mind you." *'Owl - '“I say, how strange for snow to fall on such a clear day...especially warm, sweet snow...with raspberry hearts." *'Piglet' - “It was me! I did it! I’m sorry! Well, um, actually, I didn’t do it. I’m not very good under pressure." *'Tigger' - “Yeah! My house was a terrible mess! I couldn’t even find it! Uh, anyone seen it lately?" *'Rabbit' - “And most of the blame can be placed on just one of us---a certain bear who shall remain nameless but whose initials are “Winnie", “The"; "Pooh"." Trivia *Eeyore was also not at either of the meetings held in Rabbit’s house, so he could have been an easy suspect as well. *Rabbit’s archetypal directing skills during the production of the play may have been based off of film director Cecil B. DeMille, a notable figure from the Golden Age of Hollywood famous for the 1950 classic Sunset Boulevard. *It should be noted that this episode has the highest character appearance count of the series, with every regular or recurring character of the series making an appearance. *Gopher and Roo mysteriously pass by Kanga and Pooh after they got blown away by the fan in the bath tub. *When Gopher is rolling past Kanga and Pooh, he lost his suit, but in the scene where Christopher Robin hands out his cards, Gopher has his suit mysteriously is on him again. *It would take more than four bushels of cards (and even the whole cupboard of them in Rabbit’s house) to plug up Gopher's tunnels. *This marks Kanga and Roo’s only appearance in season 2. *John Case in Joan and Brad’s Other Husband and Dale’s New Dad. Gallery Un-Valentine's Day (Winnie the Pooh) Winniepedia_unvalentines_day.png Winniepedia_unvalentines_day_makeup.png Sdf.png Unvalentinesday.JPG|Title Card Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2 Category:Stubs Category:Holiday specials Category:Vhs Category:VHS